Things Will Never Be The Same
by Butterfly553
Summary: Sierra, Serena and Nova are starting their new life at the DWMA. Can they have a happy life now, or will their past come back and ruin their last chance at happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Early Morning Brawl

_Sierra's Point of View_

Today was the first day for school at the DWMA for Serena, Nova and I. I had a feeling that today was not going to be a fun day because 1) it was 6am and I'm not a morning person and 2) Serena and Nova were arguing. While there always was arguing within our little group, it was rare that it involved Nova. Normally it was my twin and I arguing about stupid things. I was curious to why my best friend and twin were arguing, but honestly I'm way too tired to care right now.

I was half awake as we walked up the steps leading to the school. They seemed to go on forever, and it was getting quite annoying. It didn't help that the two idiots I was walking in between were yelling at each other while I was caught in the middle. When I was about to ask myself what else could go wrong, we reached the top of the steps and another idiot started yelling. Some blue haired guy was yelling at the three of us. He was up on one of the red spikes that were attached to the school. Some other kid was yelling at him to get down before he broke it and ruined the symmetry of the school again. _'What the hell; is everyone here crazy?'_ I asked myself as I shook my head, now fully awake from all the yelling.

It seemed like the yelling of the blue haired kid was annoying Serena as well. It seemed to anger her while Nova just laughed, especially when the kid jumped off of the spike and landed right in front of us. I finally got to hear what he was saying now; he was challenging us to a fight because we were "trying to be bigger stars" than him.

"I'll fight you!" Serena yelled back stepping forward. I sighed to myself, I had a feeling she would say that. She always has loved to fight. "Sierra, you go stand somewhere else, me and Nova can handle it."

"Whatever, just know that if I think I need to step in, I will. Also, Nova, if you can't handle anything let me know and I'll stop the fight also." I told my twin and best friend as I walked over to three people my age. I was thankful because I honestly didn't want to fight so early in the morning; I was still far too tired to deal with it. Plus, something felt off but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Hi, I'm Maka." A cheerful blonde with pigtails said to me when I had stopped walking to stand next to her. "That's Black Star." She told me motioning to the guy my partners were about to fight. "This is Tsubaki; she is Black Star's weapon. And this is Soul, he is my weapon." She told me pointing to a white haired guy and a black haired girl.

"I'm Sierra; the idiot that looks like me is my younger twin, Serena. The blonde is our best friend Nova. They are both my weapons, but Serena has wanted to be a meister recently." I responded as I looked to my two idiots, as I normally call them in my head (out of love, of course). I frowned when I saw Nova transform into her weapon form; a pink bladed scythe with a white handle. I clearly wasn't too sure about my sister's skills as a meister.

"Is something wrong with that?" Tsubaki asked me when she noticed the worry on my face.

"Yeah, my sister is new to the whole being a meister thing so she's a bit reckless. Plus, she treats Nova like a replaceable toy so she tends to be too rough and mean with her." I said as I forced myself to look away from the fight that just began.

"But Serena is a weapon too, right?" Soul asked me as he watched the fight that I refused to look at.

"Yup she is. She's weird and a bit hypocritical with the things she says and does." I told him but wasn't looking at him. I was now looking past him at that boy from before, the one who was yelling about symmetry. "Who's that?" I asked leaning towards Maka and asking in a hushed tone. She followed my eyes to where I was looking to see the boy.

"That's Lord Death's son. Death the Kid. The two girls standing next to him are his weapons." Maka replied. "I'll go get them so they can meet you too." I was about to stop her, but she was already running off to them. I wouldn't say I'm a people person, so I wasn't too thrilled with meeting more people than I already had to. I quickly glanced at my sister just in time to see her get kicked pretty hard. I couldn't help but smile at it.

"So, you are one of the new students." I heard a male voice ask right next to me. I looked at the kid standing next to me, kind of freaked out that he was there and wondering how he got there without me noticing. I guess I was enjoying my twin's pain too much.

"Yeah I am," I responded smiling a bit. He formerly introduced me to himself and his weapons. He talked like a proper gentleman, it was interesting. I told him who Serena and Nova were with a smile. But that smile faded instantly when I heard both of them yell. I snapped my head towards them and was shocked.

"So, he can attack directly with his soul." I stated more than asked.

"Yeah, he can." Kid responded as he also looked at the fight.

"Damn, that's Nova's one weakness. I wish Serena would just stop using Nova as a shield, she could easily counter it herself." I mumbled to myself. I badly wanted to stop the fight, but Nova hadn't asked for my help yet and she could handle a few of those attacks before I would need to stop the fight.

"Hello Professor Stein." The group of kids my age said suddenly. I felt my arm get tugged a bit. I turned to see Maka. I guess she had said something that I didn't hear.

"This is Professor Stein." Maka told me. I fully looked over to see a guy in a rolly-spinny chair.

"Oh, um, hi." I said slightly nervous and a bit absentmindedly. I was still more focused on Nova right now and it seemed like he noticed.

"Is everything alright?" He asked me. His voice made me jump. I hadn't realized he rolled himself directly to my side. He was only about a foot away from me now.

"I don't think so…" I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. I could tell he looked at me, but my full attention was on the fight now. I could hear part of what Nova and Serena were saying, and I think he was listening as well.

"Serena, I can't handle that attack again. I really don't want to end up in the hospital. Let Sierra stop the fight, please." Nova begged, sounding scared.

"Shut up Nova. I don't care if you get hurt. We have to win this fight; I have to get better than Sierra. It's your job to get killed for your meister away." Serena shot back. I clenched my fists and began walking towards them.

"Sierra, where are you going?" I heard Maka ask as I walked away. I didn't bother responding, her question was about to be answered. I answered it by appearing in front of my two idiots and kicking Black Star backwards.

"The fight is over. You win." I told him before spinning to face my sister who was equally as angry as me now.

"What the hell?!" Serena yelled loudly as she threw Nova down in a fit of rage.

"Ouch…" Nova mumbled when she turned back to her human form. I held out my hand and helped her up before answering my yelling sister.

"Don't what the hell me. Nova just clearly said she couldn't handle another attack. This is supposed to be some stupid school fight, not a fight to Nova's death." I snapped; the anger was obvious in my voice which was quite odd for me. Normally I was calm no matter what.

"What does it matter? She's just a pathetic weapon. All she could ever possibly do is die a shield for me. That's all weapons are really good for." Serena snapped as rudely as possible. From my side, I heard Nova sniffle, trying to hide the fact that she was now crying because of my sister's cruel remark. When I realized that Nova was crying, something came over me and before I knew it, I had pushed Serena backwards. The push caused her to stumble backwards and land on the ground.

"I'm so tired of you saying that! What the hell has made you think so lowly of weapons and Nova? In case you forgot, you and I are weapons too! How would you feel if I started using you as a shield instead of actually working with you to fight?!" I yelled angrily. It was now very obvious how furious I was with Serena. Before she could say anything, I spun around, grabbed Nova's hand and walked quickly into the school. I honestly didn't care what she had to say in response. I just needed to get out of there before I did something else or said something else that I'd regret later. Plus, I now had a crying girl to take care of.

_Serena's Point of View_

I sat there on the ground in shock. Sierra has never pushed me or yelled at me like that before. I'm pretty sure those who had met her were shocked too. No one would have believed that she would do that. From the start Sierra always has a calm and collected attitude about her. It's obvious that she is the type to stay calm no matter how angry or upset she gets. I now realize that there must be something wrong for her to act like that.

"You alright?" A girl with pigtails asked me as I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Yeah, even if I wasn't alright, I did sort of deserve that so it's not like I should complain or anything." I responded as I laughed a bit, unsure of how she would react after what she had heard between my sister and me. "She isn't normally like that, in case you were wondering. She's normally pretty emotionless."

"I agree with her getting mad at the statement you said, but what caused her to push you?"

"I made Nova cry. Sierra is very protective over her." I smiled nervously at the girl. "So, anyway, I'm Serena."

After that the girl, Maka, introduced herself and her group of friends and her professor. I was happy that I got a chance to meet these people, but I was eager to find Sierra and Nova so I could apologize. Plus, I had to get to the Death Room so I could find out what classes I have. 

"Alright, time for class everyone." Professor Stein called out suddenly. All the students nodded their heads and began heading towards their classrooms. It was also time for me to finally go and find the Death Room. I hoped that Sierra and Nova were going to be there too. I needed to find out what was going on and also make up for making my best friend cry. Normally I would have been mad that I was pushed, but today wasn't a normal day and I was starting to feel like something odd was going on. I figured that is what was affecting my sister; well I hoped it at least. I'd hate to think my sister really was starting to be like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Accident

_Sierra's Point Of View_

"Um, Sierra?" Nova asked as we walked down the same hall for the third time.

"Yes Nova?" I responded as I stopped walking.

"We're lost."

"Yes, yes we are." I sighed. When Nova and I walked into the school, neither of us paid attention to where we were going. We had absolutely no clue where we were.

"Do you two need help?" Nova and I turned to see Kid, Liz and Patty. Kid was the one who spoke.

"We have gotten lost trying to find the Death Room." Nova stated simply.

"Liz, Patty, both of you get to class. I'll take them to my father." Kid told his weapons. They both nodded and walked off.

"Thank you." Nova and I said in unison. We both smiled at the boy. He smiled back and motioned for us to follow him.

"So what brings you to this school?" Kid questioned me as we walked.

"Well Serena wants to learn to be a better meister, Nova is just following Serena and I. My reasons however, are a secret." I told Kid as we walked around a corner. He looked at me question, but I just smiled at him. Nova giggled at my side, clearly finding this conversation funny.

"So, your twin is a weapon, does that mean you are too?"

"Yes, I am a weapon. I am a blue bladed scythe with a black handle." I said with a smile on my face.

"Woah, you actually admitted it?" Nova gasped. I sighed out loud. I was annoyed now.

"Just because in the past I was secretive about my weapon form does not mean that is how I will be now." I explained sounding slightly annoyed with how Nova was acting.

"Then transform." Nova stated as if challenging me.

"Yeah, I'd love to see how you look in weapon form." Kid chimed in. by now we had stopped walking and they were both looking at me as if they were waiting for me to change.

"Fine." I mumbled. I closed my eyes and focused on my weapon form. I don't normally go into that form, so it was a little difficult to actually do it. I took a deep breath and suddenly my body was engulfed in a blue light. The blue light/my body circled around Nova before becoming a blue bladed, black handled scythe in her open hand.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day you'd transform in front of someone outside the group." Kid and Nova looked to Serena who was standing a few feet away.

"Well, I couldn't resist their adorable faces." I joked as I went back to my human form.

"You are a beautiful weapon Sierra." Kid told me, making me blush and mumble a thank you.

"So are you guys headed to the Death Room?" Serena asked my and best friend.

"Yes, Kid is showing us the way." Nova told Serena, slightly uneasy with being around her.

"Can I follow? I have no idea where I'm going."

"Sure." Nova and I said in unison. Kid nodded his head and began walking again. We walked in silence until Serena decided to speak again.

"So…Nova, I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to say it like I did."

"No, I think you made your point perfectly." Nova said with slight bitterness in her voice. I sighed and walked faster to walk next to Kid.

"So, you really are Lord Death's kid?" I asked once I was at Kid's side. He nodded his head. "How the hell does that even work? I mean he looks like a giant piece of cloth, no body at all."

"I doubt you really want me to go into detail, correct?" Kid asked chuckling. I smiled at him he was right, I honestly did not want to know.

The rest of the way was in silence, but not awkward silence. We finally reached the door and Kid knocked. When he got a response, he opened the door. He walked through it with us three girls following behind. We walked down a walkway with guillotine looking things above our heads. I could tell that Nova was unsettled by them; she tends to be a scaredy cat over simple things.

"Ah, Kid, who are your friends?" The giant piece of cloth, I mean, Lord Death said when we reached the end of the path.

"The new students, father." Kid responded as he walked up the stairs to stand in front of his dad.

"Oh, I see. Sierra and Serena Rae and Nova, it's good to finally meet you three." Lord Death exclaimed.

"It's nice to meet you as well sir." Serena said happily. _'Suck up'_ I thought to myself and from the look on Nova's face, she was thinking the same thing.

"You girls will be in the same class as Kid; Class Crescent Moon. So go on now, you four are already late for class." Lord Death waved us out of the room.

"Thank you sir," Serena said with a smile. The four of us walked out of the room in silence, and walked through the halls in silence.

"So, who is our teacher?" Nova asked as we reached the classroom's door.

"Professor Stein." Kid responded as he opened the door. The class was full of people, including the group of people we had met this morning.

"Kid, you are late." Professor Stein said looking over at us from the animal he was about to cut open.

"I had to take the new students to my father and then get them here."

"Ah, well alright then, new students introduce yourselves."

"I'm Serena. My twin is Sierra and the blonde is Nova. Nova and I are Sierra's weapons." Serena told the professor.

"You! We never got to finish our fight!" Black Star yelled from where he was sitting.

"You three sit with Kid." Professor Stein told us, ignoring the yelling blue haired idiot. We nodded our heads and followed Kid up to where he sat. I sat right next to him, then it was Serena and then finally Nova was on the other side of Serena. Professor Stein went back to dissecting the animal, so Nova was looking down, hiding her face. Serena and I were looking anywhere but the front of the classroom; it was clear that the three of us did not what to see what was going on.

"Psst," Serena whispered as she slid a folded piece of paper over to me. I opened it and read it.

It said:

_ 'Kid is pretty cute isn't he? He seems so proper and so gentleman like. I can't help but wonder what he would be like in bed.'_

I stared wide eyed at the note, half surprised at her words. I sighed and wrote back.

I wrote:

_'Yes, he is very attractive, but please, stop thinking like a tramp.'_

She responded:

_'I can't help it. He's just so damn hot.'_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. My sister always has had a one track mind when it came to boys.

I replied:

_'Stop that! I can see what you are thinking in that mind of yours. I don't need that gross stuff in my mind.'_

With that, my argument with my sister began. It lasted all through class. The whole time, I had a feeling that Kid was reading our note whenever it was in front of me. It didn't bother me much, it was about him after all, it was pertaining to him in an inappropriate way.

Once the bell rang, a lot of people rushed out the door. I assumed they were freaked out over the whole cutting an animal open thing, or maybe they were just afraid of our professor. Either way, I don't see why people are afraid of him. I find him to be interesting, not creepy, though I could do without the dissection.

"Hey," Maka said to me and my two idiots once we got up to leave the room.

"What's up?" My twin and I said together.

"We were going to play basketball, and we were wondering if you three would like to join us."

"Yes!" Serena said happily.

"No." I said totally uninterested.

"Sure." Nova said nervously. Nova and Serena both looked at me, wanting me to change my answer.

"Fine." I sighed looking away from their eyes. The two cheered happily as I just shook my head in disbelief. I wasn't sure why they wanted to play a stupid game, but I guess as long as they are happy then I shouldn't complain. We followed the other group as they led us to the basketball court. When we got there, I choose to sit on a bench, instead of playing the game. I never have been the type to play games. I was the grown up of my little group. To ensure those two could live a normal life and have the chance to act like kids, I would always be the one to act like a grown up.

"Hey." I looked up to see Kid sitting down next to me.

"Oh, hi Kid." I said with a smile.

"You don't want to play?"

"No. I mean no offense but I haven't nor do I have any interest in playing childish games." I looked down after I said that, it sounded much harsher than I meant it to sound.

"You sound like you never had the opportunity to be a kid." I looked at him, surprised.

"How did you know that?" I questioned him. He smiled sympathetically.

"My father told me about you three. I had begged him to let me know about the new students."

"Oh, ok." I looked at him. "Hey Kid, why do you have three stripes on one side but not the other?" I had been curious since I met him but never got around to asking him about it, though now I'm not sure I should have asked now. As soon as I said it, Kid fell to the ground mumbling something about being asymmetrical garbage.

"Kid?" I asked as I kneeled down next to him. The others were not even paying attention to Kid and me, so I had to handle this alone. "Kid, you are not asymmetrical garbage. Those stripes are cute. They make you look great. Besides you are a grim reaper, no one cares about those stripes. And just so you know, personally I like your stripes."

"You really think that?" Kid asked as he looked up at me. Tears were streaming down his face and he was sniffling but even like this, he was cute.

"Yes Kid, now stop crying." I smiled at him and wiped his tears. He sat up and smiled at me. The smile on his face made my heart beat faster. It surprised me because that was a new feeling. I had never felt that before. I was about to get up when someone from behind me pushed me into Kid. His and my lips met in a kiss. Out of shock, we froze causing the kiss to last quite a few seconds. We parted and stared at each other blushing. Before anyone could say anything, I stood up and took off running out of the basketball court. I couldn't handle it. I was so freaked out about kissing Kid because that was my first kiss.

"I'm locking myself in my room now," I told myself as I ran home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Time To Explain

_Serena's Point Of View_

Today is the second day of school. Since yesterday, Sierra has not come out of her room. Honestly, all yesterday she was acting a bit off, and that kiss with Kid did not help at all. Thankfully, Sierra has come out of her room for school this morning. I was worried that she'd stay in there forever.

"Hey sis," I said as she walked into the kitchen. Sierra looked up but didn't say anything to me. Her face was blank, completely void of emotion. It was an unsettling look. She normally at least had some type of emotion, like anger or annoyance, but absolutely no emotion was a little scary.

"Hey Sierra?" Nova said, just as unsettled as I was.

"Huh? Oh um hi, Serena, Nova." She said as she finally spoke. She smiled at us, but it was a fake smile. "Hey, do you think we can switch seats at school? I'd rather sit on the end."

"Sure" Nova and I said together.

"Thanks."

With that the three of us got ready for school. I was wearing my usual blue skirt with a pink top. My pale red hair was up in a ponytail as usual as well. Nova was wearing her usual floral dress with shorts under it with her blonde hair braided and hanging over her left shoulder as usual. Nova and I were our usual selves but Sierra was not. She was wearing black jeans with a red tank top. She had a black jacket on as well. Her vibrant red hair that was normally up in a bun was loose and hanging down showing just how long it was, which was to just above her butt. She normally wore blue and gold, so Nova and I were a little confused and worried. The last time she went all dark she became a loner and disappeared for a few months.

When we got to school Sierra completely ignored everyone. She walked past the people we became friends with yesterday as if they didn't exist. Just like she said, she sat on the outside of Nova and I. I was happy because now I got to sit next to Kid, but I was a little worried about the sudden change.

"Serena, is there something wrong with Sierra?" Liz asked me as she sat down.

"Nope, everything is fine." I told her with a smile that I hoped looked real. She nodded her head and then looked forward as class began. I frowned and looked at my twin who was watching the front so intensely, as if that was the only thing that existed at that moment.

All through class, Sierra just sat there and stared. She didn't move or speak at all. Once class was dismissed, she got right up and walked out the door, without any type of acknowledgement of the people around her. Nova and I were going to follow her, but Liz ending up asking us if we wanted to sit with her and the other girls a lunch. We figured since Sierra was acting this way, we could give her time alone. So we accepted Liz's offer.

During lunch Liz, Patty, Maka, Tsubaki, Nova and I all say together. We talked about girly things, like our crushes and fashion and make-up. We also talked about Sierra and how weird she was acting today. To be honest, I wasn't sure what was wrong with her, so that is exactly what I told them. Once lunch was over we all started to go back to our classes.

"Serena, Nova, Kid, Liz and Patty you are all wanted in the Death Room." Professor Stein told the five of us when we walked into the room.

"What about Sierra?" I asked noticing she wasn't around.

"She's already there, waiting for all of you." Professor Stein responded.

"Alright. Let's go!" Patty and Nova yelled excitedly. We all turned around and walked out the room.

_Sierra's Point Of View_

"So, are you sure you, Nova and Serena will be fine with going on this mission so soon?" Lord Death asked me after he gave me a brief description of the mission as we waited for the others.

"Yeah, we'll be happy going on a mission even if it's that one. Those two are always up for an exciting challenge." I told him as I leaned against one of the guillotine gate things. After I spoke, footsteps could be heard coming down the walkway.

"Hello children. I bet you are all wondering why you are here?" Lord Death said as the five of them that just arrived walked up the steps to stand in front of him. I stayed where I was though.

"We are going on a mission." I said from behind them. The five of them turned and looked at me. I guess they didn't notice me when they walked past me.

"She is correct. The six of you are going on a mission. In a small town of Ohio, called Serenity is where you are going. There is a witch that is killing people in towns around Serenity. We are not sure what she is killing them for, but it needs to be stopped. You will be taking a few trains there. When you get off the train someone will be there to give you more information about the witch. You will be leaving in one hour so go home and pack a few things. Good luck!" Lord Death explained. Serena and Nova looked at me but I just nodded my head and turned away. I could feel the five of them walking behind me talking about the mission. Thankfully my two idiots didn't mention anything about our connection to the city. I haven't thought of a way to tell Kid and his weapons about it yet.

_~On the train~_

_Kid's Point Of View_

Sierra has been acting odd since her and I accidentally kissed. I mean I didn't know her very well to begin with, but she's acting completely different than yesterday. I might not have noticed it if her partners didn't look so worried when they looked at her. Plus when we boarded the train, all three of them looked a bit nervous. In the train they sat across from us. Nova sat on the aisle seat across from Patty, then it was Serena who was across from me and then Sierra was staring out of the window across from Liz. None of them were talking.

"So, what's got you three so uneasy?" I asked when the train finally started moving. Nova and Serena looked at Sierra who was still staring out the window. She glanced at her partners and sighed.

"Well, Serenity is where Serena and I were born and lived most of our childhood." Sierra spoke up as she went back to staring out the window.

"But why are you three so uneasy? That didn't answer my question."

"Um…just a lot of bad memories, I guess?" The way Sierra had said that made me think she was leaving something out. Plus she was refusing to look at me, and so were Nova and Serena. _'Did our accidental kiss make her hate me or something?'_ I asked myself as I looked at Sierra.

"I have an idea! Let's get some food!" Patty yelled suddenly.

"We all just ate though Patty." Liz told her little sister.

"Yeah, we all did, but" Nova was cut off by the sound of Sierra's stomach growling. "It appears as though Sierra hasn't eaten yet."

"Come on, we'll take you to get some food!" Patty yelled again as she grabbed Sierra's hand and Liz's hand. She pulled them along as she hurried off to the food car of the train.

"Wait, no! Ahh…" Sierra tried to call out for her partners' help but was unanswered. Her two weapons just laughed as Sierra was dragged off by my weapons.

_~At the train station~_

_Sierra's Point Of View_

When we finally arrived in Serenity, I was thankful that Liz and Patty made me eat some food. I knew that I'd need all my energy to get through this trip emotionally and physically.

"You must be the children from the DWMA." A man said as we walked out of the train station.

"Yes we are." Kid responded. The man handed him a folder before wishing us good luck and then leaving.

"What's in the folder?" Serena asked as she hovered over it.

"Let's go somewhere that there isn't a bunch of people around." Nova suggested.

"Yes, I agree. People are staring." Liz said as she clung to her sister.

"I know a great place to go. Follow me." Serena said as she stared walking down the sidewalk.

"It's already starting?" I asked as I looked around at the people staring at me and whispering about me and my twin. I knew people would recognize us but we haven't even been here for five minutes, this is ridiculous. I kept my head down as we all followed Serena. We were walking down a worn out sidewalk towards the outskirts of town. I wasn't paying too much attention to that though; I was more concerned with trying to hide who I was so no one else recognized us.

"We're here!" Serena called out to everyone as she stopped walking. I looked up to see where we were.

"Hell no!" I yelled instantly, without thinking. We were standing in front of the house that was left to me after our parents died. It was our childhood home that for some odd reason was still standing all in one piece after all these years.

"Huh?"

"I'm not going in there!" I snapped as I spun around. "Come find me when you are ready to go on a witch hunt."

"Nope." Nova said happily as she grabbed my right arm. "Face your fears."

"I'm not afraid of anything." I hissed as I tugged my arm from her grasp. She was giving me "the look" again. _'I honestly do not want to go in there…'_ I whined to myself as my two idiots dragged me into the house. Serena led us into the dining room and flipped on the lights.

"It's dusty," Kid whined as he stood and watched Nova dust off the chairs and table.

"We haven't been here in a while." I responded as I leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Now, let's see that folder!" Nova said as she sat down in a chair. The rest of them followed and sat down in chairs. I kept leaning against the wall.

"Right." Kid said as he opened the folder. "So, the witch's name is Sarah Rae. She is…what?" Kid looked up at Serena and I with a shocked look.

"What is it Kid?" Liz asked, seeing the look on his face as well.

"The witch is Sierra and Serena's older sister."

"What?" Liz and Patty asked together.

"So, she is who we are after? That's why Lord Death sent us?" Serena said as a statement more than a question.

"Lovely, we are going to have a very unwanted family reunion." I said as I leaned my head against the wall to look up at the ceiling.

"So, what else does the file say?" Nova asked, ignoring the shocked looks of Kid's group.

"Well, it says she is located in a place called 'The Dark Woods' and that she is only killing men aged 15 to 25." Kid said as he read more.

"Where is that place?" Patty asked curiously.

"It's the woods that are located out back behind this house." I spoke up. I sighed to myself. I did not want to be here even more now. This was not going to be a fun trip and I knew it.

"Can you two please explain your sister please?" Liz asked looking at my twin and me.

"She is a witch and she's our older sister?" Serena said, clearly not knowing what to say.

"We are her adopted sisters. We have never gotten along. I'm sure she'd love to kill us in the worst way possible. Hell that's probably what she's going to try to do when we confront her." I said as I walked over to Kid. I reached over and picked up the file so I could look through it myself. "We should get ready. This says she hunts during the day and feeds at night."

"It's getting dark now." Nova mentioned. Everyone got up to leave the room.

"Hey Kid can we talk for a minute?" I asked as he turned to walk out of the room. He stopped and turned around to face me and nodded his head.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked me curiously.

"I apologize for kissing you accidentally yesterday." I told him as I looked down to the floor.

"You don't need to apologize. It was Black Stars doing. He thought it'd be funny. It didn't mean anything, so it doesn't matter." He said with a smile. For some reason, hearing that hurt me.

"Yeah…it didn't matter." I mumbled as he walked out of the room. "What is this feeling?" I asked myself as I held my hand on my chest in confusion. _'I don't like these normal human emotions that I've been feeling ever since I met Kid.'_ I told myself as I left the room to find my two idiot weapons.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unwanted Family Reunion

_Nova's Point Of View_

The six of us were now walking through the woods. Actually, Kid and Sierra were walking. Liz and Patty were in their weapon forms, twin pistols, and Serena and I were in our weapon forms, two scythes. We were slightly shorter than regular scythes, making us a little shorter than Sierra. We had to shorten ourselves. How could one person wield two scythes that were taller than they were? If we were being used one at a time, we could be a regular sized scythe if we wanted. It was a cool ability that Serena and I have.

It had finally just gotten dark and we were getting close to where the witch was said to live in the woods. We all could feel a terrible feeling in the air as we began to see the witch's house. We could also all hear the screams of the victim that the witch had inside plus the gruesome noises that came from whatever she was doing to the poor man.

"Well, we are too late for that one…" Sierra stated as we walked up the path leading into the house.

"So how are we going to do this? Just bust in there and shoot and stab randomly?" Serena asked as we all just stared at the door. Kid opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the door opening. The witch, Sarah, walked out and stood in front of us. In my opinion she looked more like a prostitute than a witch. She wore a pink bra like thing that barely hid her boobs with a short frilly pink skirt that didn't even reach her knees. She had white gloves that went past her elbows and also a white witch's hat.

"Oh my, what do I have here?" Sarah giggled as she looked at the 6 of us (2 guns, 2 scythes and 2 meisters). "My adorable twin little sisters, their whore best friend and an adorable boy with his weapon partners. My my, this is a surprise."

"I'm not a whore!" I yelled as I appeared in my blade.

"Oh hush honey, I've known you all your life so I think I'd know." Sarah giggled at the angered look that Sierra now had on her face. "So, just how did the three of you switch sides so easily? All of you lived your lives so differently than the rich boy here, so why work with him now? Come back to my side, we can have so much fun again. We can start with this cutie."

"Shut up!" Sierra growled before swinging Serena at Sarah. Sarah just giggled and jumped back. The mention of the past was starting to upset Sierra.

"Oh what's wrong my darling little sister? Have I said something wrong?" Sarah giggled some more and I could see Sierra's anger control starting to slip. The past is something she has been trying to escape for years and it has always been the one thing that could make her snap.

"You need to shut the hell up!" Sierra hissed as she swung me and Serena at Sarah. Sarah dodged it again and giggled. Sierra cussed to herself before running at Sarah. Sarah kept dodging every attack that Sierra tried. Though Sierra was so angry with the witch that she was being careless.

"You're too angry with me to fight Sierra. Maybe you should let Serena take over, or that adorable boy that's just standing there." Sarah suggested with a giggle. I was worried now. Since Sierra was too close, Kid couldn't risk shooting at Sarah.

"Go to hell!" Sierra snapped as she swung both Serena and I. This time Sarah didn't block. She saw an opening, said her spell and attacked. Sierra was sent flying backward. She collided with a tree, but before she could hit the ground, Sarah was there. She knocked Serena and I out of her hands and leaned over. She whispered something into Sierra's ear and then stabbed her somewhere above her hip.

That's when kid started shooting. He was careful to not hit Sierra as he did but it seemed like bullets didn't affect her at all. Sarah just laughed and appeared in front of Kid. She kicked him backwards, as he slammed into a tree; Sarah appeared in front of him again. She smiled sweetly before stabbing him as well. After he fell to the ground she casually walked back into her house. Instantly us four weapons turned back into our human form to help our meisters.

"We need to get back to the house. They need medical attention. We have a medical supplies bag there that will help." Serena explained to us as we looked at our meisters. Everyone agreed so we started our journey back through the woods. Liz and Patty carrying Kid and Serena and I carrying Sierra.

"Something was off about both of them. Do you think the witch did something?" Liz asked as we carried them through the dark woods.

"She might have, I could see that something was wrong as well. Sierra normally fights better than that." I told the sisters.

The rest of our little "adventure" was in complete silence. No one knew what to say. Once we reached the house we fixed up our meisters and got two rooms ready. One room was for the wounded and the other was for the four of us weapons. Before we all went to bed, the four of us had to explain to Lord Death. He told us since both meisters were injured we needed to come home immediately.

"Well, this was a big fat failure of a first mission." Serena said as she fell down onto one of the beds.

"I agree." I replied as I lay down next to her. Liz and Patty lay down on the other bed. We all said goodnight to each other before we fell asleep.

~At Dawn~

_Sierra's Point Of View_

I woke up to the bright sunlight in my face and a terrible pain above my hip. At first I couldn't remember what happened, but unfortunately it all came back to me. I sighed loudly before sitting up. I ignored the pain and looked over at Kid who was lying in the other bed in the room we were in. it looked like he was wounded as well.

"Damn, I fucked up and got Kid hurt because of it." I slid out of bed and tried to stand up but failed. I ended up falling down on my bed. I laid there in pain. "She was right…" I whispered as I stared up at the ceiling as I remembered what Sarah had said.

_~Flashback~_

"You are poison. Everyone around you will be hurt and die, just because you are near them. Just like the boy you are falling for." Sarah had whispered in my ear before stabbing me.

_~End Flashback~_

"I have many questions for you that you will answer when we get home." I looked over at Kid who was now sitting up. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. The look on his face made me hurt far worse than the stab wound.

"I'll answer anything you ask." I told him, my voice cracking as I spoke. I stood up and left the room, ignoring my pain. I walked down the hall and down the stairs before I let my tears fall. I was so confused though. I have never felt like this before.

"Sierra? Are you alright?" I turned around to see Patty.

"Sure…"

"But, you are crying."

"I'm aware of that…" I mumbled as I walked out of the room, even more confused than I was, and in more pain than I was.

_~Later that day~_

_Serena's Point Of View_

"Well, I stitched both of their wounds and gave them pain medication. They will still have to stay here for a little while." Professor Stein explained after he left the infirmary at the DWMA.

"They will be okay, right? Was there any sign of any lasting spells or curses?" I asked very concerned, especially after I had seen my twin cry for the first time this morning.

"No, they will be alright. They were under the influence of a spell that slowed them down but they are fine now. Go home, they need to rest." Professor Stein told us as he waved us away from the door. We all nodded and walked away.

_Stein's Point Of View_

I had lied to them, but I didn't feel too bad about it. There was no spell or curse from a witch, but Sierra was not necessarily alright. I could see the sadness in her soul, and I could feel it radiating off of her. Whatever secrets that girl has is eating her away. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up becoming depressed and suicidal. I hope that she'll be alright and not give into the depression. I can tell she is a good and strong girl. It'd be a terrible shame for her to die like that. Maybe I should help her. I guess that's a conversation I'll have to have after she is healed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kid's Questions

_Sierra's Point Of View _

I'm not sure if I slept all yesterday to avoid Kid's questions, the emotional pain or the physical pain, but I was thankful. Facing those three things is not something I look forward to, and is still not something I'm looking forward to. Unfortunately, when I woke up, Kid was also awake and clearly waiting to ask some questions.

"You're finally awake." Kid said when I sat up.

"Yes, I am" I responded as I looked at him. He was looking at me. "Do you have your questions ready for me?"

"Yes, are you sure you will tell me the truth and answer all questions?"

"Yes, I will answer all questions and answer them truthfully."

"Then let's get started." Kid pulled out a piece of paper with words written on it.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"First question, why were you advoiding me all yesterday?"

"The kiss and my feelings."

"Second question, why did you cry yesterday after I told you I had questions for you?"

"The look on your face as you said that."

"Third question, why did the witch call Nova a whore?"

"Nova's had a bad past. It isn't my place to tell details of it all."

"Fourth question, were you here really on the witch's side?"

"When we were younger and had no one, we were on her side. We were just kids and had no choice but to do things that we didn't want to do."

"Fifth question, did you like being on her side?"

"We hated it, but it was the only way we could survive while we were young."

"Sixth question, what is going on with your past?"

"My past is not good, it is not something I like talking about."

"Seventh question, what are you running from?"

"I've been running from what I have done."

"Eighth question, what did the witch tell you before stabbing you?"

"She said 'You are poison. Everyone around you will be hurt and die, just because you are near them. Just like the boy you are falling for.' That's exactly what she said."

"Ninth question, after you woke up yesterday, what did you mean by 'she was right'?"

"Sarah said everyone near me will get hurt and die, and she was right about it."

"Final question, are you falling for me?"

"I might be, but I have never felt this feeling so I honestly don't know what it is or means."

"Thank you for answering all my questions." Kid told me as he finished writing down all my answers. He hasn't given me any response to any of my answers and it was making me really uneasy.

"What now?" I asked as I turned to face him, my legs off of the bed. I was looking at him with worry in my eyes. I wasn't sure if he was going to tell me he hates me or something like that. He set down his paper and looked me in the eyes. He and I stared into each other's eyes in silence. It was as if he was searching my eyes for any lies or looking for any other answers to any other questions he has.

"I feel it too." Kid finally spoke up, still staring into my eyes.

"Feel what?"

"That feeling you have never felt before. I feel it too. I felt it even before the kiss, but that kiss it had made it stronger."

"You don't hate me?" I questioned, very confused and shocked.

"You have had a hard life, a bad past. It doesn't mean you are a bad person. So no, I don't hate you." Kid smiled at me. That smile made my heart flutter, but made something else odd happen.

"Thank you. That…that means a lot to me." I told him as tears began to fill my eyes. "Damn tears again." I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes, but Kid beat me to it. He was up out of his bed standing next to me. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead as he wiped the tears falling from my eyes.

"I never took you for a girl who cried."

"I have to be strong in front of my two idiots."

"Why?"

"Because with them, I'm the adult. I have to be strong and tough for them so they can cry and be weak."

"With me, you can be yourself; you can be weak, as you said. You don't need to be so strong with me. I'll be strong for you." Kid whispered in my ear as he held me. As he began to pull away, I clung to him desperately.

"Lay with me, please?" I whispered so quietly that kid could barely hear me. He smiled and nodded his head. I moved over a bit so he could get in the bed with me. He laid down next to me, and kept me in his arms. Soon, he and I were asleep on the small bed in the school's infirmary.

~ Hours Later ~

_Stein's Point Of View_

I walked into the infirmary to see a very shocking sight. Kid and Sierra were cuddled up on Sierra's bed. She had a very happy look on her face, something I have never seen before, and Kid had the happy look as well. I could see Sierra's soul becoming happier. _'Maybe Kid is just what she needs to become happy once again.'_ I told myself as I walked to the teens sleeping.

"Hey, you two, wake up." I said loudly as I chook the bed. Both teens woke up and looked at me, blushing deeply. I smiled at them, a hopefully non-creepy smile. "Don't worry; I'll keep this a secret if you want. I just need to check both wounds and change the bandages, then you two can get back to that."

"Alright." Sierra said as she and Kid sat up. They sat on the sides of the bed with their backs to each other. First I looked at Sierra's wound. It was still pretty bad, but it didn't seem like it was anything too serious. I changed her bandages and then went to Kid. His wound was already starting to heal, since he was a grim reaper that is exactly what I expected.

"Well, both of you seem to be just fine. Though I wouldn't do anything too straining on your bodies for a while." I warned the teens, causing Sierra to blush. I chuckled to myself and walked out of the room, leaving them to do what they wanted to do.

"I'm glad that Kid is in her life. She'll need the love of someone if she's going to be able to be happy again. Though I have a feeling that her problems aren't over yet." I spoke to myself as I walked to the Death Room. Lord Death had put me in charge of watching over the three girls, Sierra, Serena and Nova. Especially after the run in with the twins' older sister, so I had to give Lord Death updates on what was going on in the girls' lives. Though I might leave out anything too personal; like Kid and Sierra cuddling in bed together or anything else they might do. I hope I could help these girls, so they won't fall back into their bad ways and ruin all their progress.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Surprise Visit

_Sierra's Point Of View_

It's been about a week and I have finally been released from the school's infirmary. Kid had been released a few days ago but had decided to stay by my side until I was released as well. I told him that he didn't need to do that, but he insisted. Since I was being released, Maka had suggested that we have a party. I told them that I just wanted to go home, but Kid said it'd be good for me to be around our friends outside of the infirmary.

I say "our" friends because over my week in the infirmary I had become closer with all of Kid's friends. At first I had to deal with them against my will, but after a day or so, I realized that they all weren't so bad and I began talking to them like a normal person.

It was not 3pm on a Saturday. Kid had taken me home so I could take a shower and change before the party. Kid got me something to wear to the party, but wouldn't show it to me until after my shower. When I got out of the shower I saw why he was so hesitant about showing me. It was a knee high, strapless dress. It was a black and pink polka-dot dress, with a pink sash around the waist.

"You want me to wear that? I don't know what concerns me more Kid, the fact that it's a dress or the fact that it has pink on it." I yelled through my bedroom door, as Kid was standing behind it to give me privacy while I was naked.

"You'll look good Sierra. Liz and Patty picked it out especially for you. They said you need a dress with color besides black. It'll make them happy if you wear it. Plus I know it'll make you more beautiful than you normally are. Be happy you get to wear your normal shoes still; the girls were going to make you wear pink heels before I convinced them that getting you in the dress would be hard enough to do. " Kid called back trying to convince me to put on the dress. I sighed and grumbled some very un-ladylike things, but still I put the dress on. I brushed my red hair and left it hanging down, since it was still a bit wet, it had some waviness to it. I put on some light red lip gloss and then stood up to look at how I looked. I wondered if I should wear contacts instead of my glasses, but I didn't want to look too much like my sister. I smiled at myself in the mirror before going to my door. Once I opened the door, Kid's jaw dropped. I couldn't help but blush. This was my first time wearing a dress, wearing lip gloss, going to a party; well how about I just say that nearly everything with Kid is a first for me, so I didn't really know what else do to, but blush.

"Woah…" I heard Kid say as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him back, blushing more than I was before.

"Awww how adorable!" Kid and I broke our kiss and looked over at my two idiots and his two weapons. He and I instantly separated, totally embarrassed. I went over and put my black and white sneakers on, even though they didn't really go with the dress.

"Let's go, we'll be late for the party that's at our own house." Liz commented as she opened the front door.

_~During the party~_

It was 6pm now and we were all having fun. Even I was as well. Kid had talked me into dancing even though I had no experience with dancing. Everything was going good, we were all smiling and happy, but then Nova, Serena and I all sensed and intense evil just outside of death city. It was a familiar evil.

"Kid, something evil is outside death city, we need to go check it out. Get Liz and Patty, but tell the others to stay at the party." I told him as the slow song we were dancing to came to an end. Nova and Serena had already gotten to my side by the time my sentence was over. The three of us did not seem very happy about the presence we were feeling. Once Kid came back with Liz and Patty, the 6 of us left the party and ran to the outskirts of town. There I saw my worst fear, my ex-boyfriend Simon. He was also Nova's worst fear because he is her older brother.

"Ah, there you three are. I was hoping you were in there." Simon spoke in his cocky, self-centered sounding voice.

"What do you want, brother?" Nova asked harshly.

"Sierra. That is what I want."

"Hell no, I'm not going anywhere with you!" I growled from my place in-between Kid and Nova.

"You have no choice, haven't you figured that out by now? You are my woman therefore you will obey me at all times." Simon stepped forward as he reached out to me.

"Stay away from her." Kid said as he stepped up and stood in front of me protectively.

"Simon, I have moved on with my life. I love someone and I'm happy. Leave me alone." I said calmly as I smiled at Kid.

"Then, I'll just have to kill the boy you love so you have no reason to stay." Simon said simply as he pulled out one of the swords that were on his back. This one was his blue sword.

"Liz, Patty, transform." Kid told his weapons.

"Kid, what are you doing?" I asked concerned as his weapons became guns.

"If he wants a fight, I'll give him a fight. Do not interfere." Kid got in his fighting stance, as did Simon.

"Ready to die you pathetic reaper?" Simon asked as he grinned. Kid growled at the question but didn't say anything. Simon began to laugh and smile in a very creepy way. I sighed as me and my two idiots backed up. _'This was not going to end well,'_ I told myself.

_Kid's Point Of View_

Simon charged at me as he held his blue sword in front of him. I began shooting at him but he blocked the bullets with his sword. When he was close enough he swung the sword at me, but I was also able to block his attack. I used Liz to block and Patty to shoot him directly. He winced in pain, but quickly recovered. He reached behind him and pulled out a red sword and held them both on front of him. He swung the red sword and I moved to block it but suddenly be swung the blue one as well. I moved to block that as well, but he was too fast and managed to connect his sword with my chest. I mumbled a few curse words as I began to attack, but he was again too quick. He brought both swords down on my chest, running his soul wavelength through them. When they hit me, I got a terrible shock with his soul. It was so intense that I actually screamed in pain. Thankfully, I had let go of Liz and Patty so they weren't hit with it as well. Once his attack was done, I collapsed to the ground. The last thing I heard was Sierra screaming out my name, and then it was all black and quiet.

_Sierra's Point Of View_

"Kid!" I screamed as I ran towards him.

"He'll live, don't worry." Simon told me as he put his swords away. Once I reached Kid, I didn't have the chance to touch him; Simon grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. Where his shoulder ended up on me, was right on my healing stab wound. I mumbled something and tried to struggle, but I was in too much pain now. I had a feeling he did that just so I would be in too much pain to fight back. "You're coming with me now Sierra." Simon told me as he and I began to disappear.

"Sierra!" I heard the 4 weapons yell as I faded away with Simon.

_Serena's Point of View_

We all watched helplessly as Sierra disappeared. The four of us weapons just stood and stared in shock of what just happened.

"Listen. Liz, Patty you take Kid and get him help. I will go to Lord Death and tell him what just happened. Nova you tell Maka and the others and make sure they clean his house up. We all know he'll flip if he sees his house a mess once he wakes up." I told everyone when I snapped out of the daze I was in. Everyone nodded and we all split up to go to our jobs.

_~In the Death Room~_

"And that is what happened." I said as I finished telling Lord Death, Spirit and Professor Stein about today's events.

"I see. Well I will send Stein and Spirit, Kid, Liz and Patty out to get Sierra back. You and Nova will stay here, without your meister you might end up getting yourself or others hurt." Lord Death responded. I nodded my head and went out to tell the others of Lord Death's orders.

_Simon's Point Of View_

I just arrived at my hideout with my woman. She had given up on struggling since she was in so much pain, but now she was crying. Sure I felt bad, but she is my woman and she'll just have to get over it.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sierra asked me as I laid her down on a bed.

"I will make you mine officially tonight." I told her as I chain her wrists and ankles to the bed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sounding scared.

"You and I will participate in sexual intercourse when the moon it at its highest."

"No!" She said, suddenly as she began struggling again. I ignored her screams and left the room to begin preparing for the ritual. I noticed she was acting off. She never shows her feelings yet she had showed worry for the reaper boy, she has showed pain and she has cried. This is odd; I suppose that reaper has begun melting her cold heart, which is something I could never do. I was broke out of my thoughts when I heard Sierra begging the reaper boy to come and save her. _'Pathetic…'_ I told myself as I shook my head at her drastic change in personality from the last time I saw her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Past Revealed

_Stein's Point Of View_

I wasn't happy to put it simply. One of the girls in my care is kidnapped by her crazy ex-boyfriend and no one tried to stop it other than Kid. I knew something like this was going to happen. I had a bad feeling. I should have watched them more closely than I was.

"Stein, you alright?" Spirit asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I am." I responded as I looked over at him. He could tell that I was concerned about Sierra, but he also knew me so he wouldn't make me talk about it. We were waiting on Kid, Liz and Patty to be ready. Kid had a few minor injuries, but overall he was alright. Nothing was going to stop him from saving Sierra; for that I was thankful. Sierra needs that type of guy in her life.

I have been watching over Sierra, Serena and Nova for many years. Lord Death had assigned me to keep them alive, other than that I had to let them make their own choices. Only Sierra is aware of my assignment. She at first told me to stay away, but as she realized she needed help taking care of Nova and Serena as well as herself, she would turn to me. As the years past, she looked to me as the father she never had. I also saw her, and the other two as my children. No one would ever expect that from me because of who I am and how I act, but those three are the only people I have a soft side for.

"Professor Stein, we are ready." Kid told me as he walked down the path from his house with his two weapons at his side.

"Let's get going then."

"Where are we going though?" Spirit asked as he walked at my side.

"I know the general location of where she is, but not exactly where she is."

"How?"

"The opal and sapphire pendant that she wears, I gave it to her so I'd know where she always is. For her safety." I explained as we walked out of Death City.

"Does she know that?"

"It was her idea. She wanted to be able to feel protected, to feel like someone was watching out for her."

"How long have you known Sierra, Serena and Nova because it seems like you have known them longer than anyone else here." Kid asked from behind me where he was walking.

"I've known the twins since they were 5 and Nova a few years after that."

"How?"

"The twins hold a special power within them. Many people are after that power for their own reasons. Lord Death is no different. He wanted me to make sure they don't walk down the path of evil. He wants them protected so they can live a normal life. He doesn't want to use the power they hold, he wants to keep them safe. When their power awoke, it was my job to keep them safe from a distance. Nova came along when the twins saved her. Sierra then asked me to watch over her as well."

"If you have known them this long why didn't they come to the DWMA sooner?" Spirit asked me once I was done explaining.

"Sierra." I stated simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Sierra didn't want to be around people. She wanted to be on her own and take care of Serena and Nova herself."

"What changed her mind?"

"She messed up. Made one mistake."

"Care to explain?" Kid questioned, sounding a little concerned.

"She trusted the wrong person, and Nova ended up getting hurt because of it. Once that happened Sierra lost it. I've never seen her so broken and torn up about something. Since then, she has questioned every choice she made and every move she made. She couldn't handle it anymore, so she asked me if it would be alright if they could come to the DWMA."

"What happened to Nova?" Liz asked, suddenly interested in my explaining.

"That isn't for me to say."

"Why did Sierra feel so hurt when it was Nova that got hurt?" Patty asked, suddenly interested as well.

"Nova is the first person that Sierra has loved. She made it her job to make sure Nova never even got a scratch on her, so when she got hurt because of a decision that Sierra made, it tore her apart. Sierra has been by far more protective over Nova than Serena."

"Loved? As in romantically or otherwise?" Spirit asked.

"Both."

"Both, but she's dating Kid. She isn't a lesbian right?"

"No, it was a young love. The love she has for Kid is the real thing."

"This is so much more than she's ever told me…" Kid mumbled, sounding a bit sad.

"What do you expect from her? She's never had any of this. She doesn't know what to say or do with others. She's learning how to be in a normal relationship in a normal life. She's bound to make some mistakes along the way, so Kid, don't hold it against her. She's had a hard life."

"I understand. Is there anything else you would like to tell us? Like why that guy took her?" Kid asked, walking faster, so he was by my side to hear better.

"Her power. It will be passed down when she has a child. Simon wants to have a baby with her and use it to kill Lord Death and take over the world, I suppose."

"He wants to what?"

"He is planning on having sex with her to produce a powerful weapon."

"What?" All the others yelled beyond surprised.

"Unfortunately, Sierra is still pure, therefore the child she would have would be far more powerful than it would be if she was impure."

"We need to hurry." Kid said, beginning to panic.

"Why didn't Simon go after Serena?" Spirit asked.

"She is impure. Her child's power wouldn't be as strong."

"We really should hurry. He has to do his ritual when the full moon is at its highest point in the sky. And that is less than an hour away." I explained as we began walking through the beginning of a forest. The others nodded and we all began to move faster. After a few minutes of walking, we reached the opening of a cave. I could sense her somewhere within the cave. As we walked into the cave, we could see that it was more of a maze than a simple cave. Thankfully, I could still sense her and where she is. But, we chose more dead ends than the actual right cave opening.

"This is ridiculous. We are never going to find her." Spirit said when we reached another dead end.

"Well, I am trying the best I can, but there are so many ways to go it is hard to tell which direction she is even in." I said, getting annoyed with Spirit since that was the 3rd time he has said that.

"Maybe-" Kid started but was cut off by a scream that came from a girl. "Was that Sierra?"

"Yes, I think is," I responded after hearing another scream. "Let's go." I yelled as we began to run. Because of the screams, it made it easier to find which cave opening we should choose.

"Please Sierra, be safe. We are coming. Don't worry." Kid whispered as he ran ahead of everyone else. I could hear in his voice that he is desperate to get to her and save her before anything bad happened to her. _'I hope we aren't too late…' _I said to myself as Sierra's screams got louder.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Midnight

_Sierra's Point Of View_

Screaming, that is all I could think of doing right now. Simon told me that the moon was almost at the highest point, so he was getting me ready for the ritual. He decided to cut off my beautiful dress. It made my heart break. I loved that dress since Kid got it for me.

"You look so beautiful without that dress. Your skin is so beautiful." Simon told me as he ran his hands over my almost naked body.

"Go to hell!" I yelled loudly as I began to struggle. He leaned over and bit the top of my right breast.

"Stop struggling, Sierra. I'll make this fun for you if you are good and stop the fighting." Simon whispered. I froze, before screaming and struggling again. Suddenly, Simon and I could feel 5 souls getting close. I focused harder and realized that it was Stein, Spirit, Kid, Liz and Patty.

"It seems like you won't be able to go through with the ritual." I said, smiling happily.

"Shut up." Simon snapped as he got up off the bed. He opened one of the doors and told a few people to go kill the 5 people who came to save me. After that, he returned to the bed. "Time to take off the rest of your clothes." He began to cut my bra. I wanted to struggle, but I knew if I did I might end up getting stabbed with the scissors. I whimpered as I heard the final snip that released my chest. The way he was watching me made me feel uneasy. He was looking at me as if he wanted to eat me, or do some unspeakable things to me. The look on his face sent chills up my spine and made me a bit more scared than I already was. "Next…" Simon spoke as he went down and began to cut my panties. His hands ran across my thighs, causing me to jump from the sudden touch. The scissors he was holding sliced across my right thigh, causing it to start to bleed.

"Ouch…" I whimpered feeling the pain of being cut.

"Look at what you have done." Simon mumbled as he leaned down to lick the cut he made. I did the only thing I could do; scream.

"Sierra!" I heard Kid yell from somewhere outside the door across the room. "I'm coming, don't worry!"

"Kid!" I called out, my voice a mix of fear and relief.

"Be quiet." Simon snapped as he went back to cutting my last piece of clothing on my body. With a loud snap, the piece of fabric was cut and removed from my body. I started to struggle again, but this time, I was crying and pleading to him, begging him to stop. "Shh, it'll be alright. I promise it will be good for you too." Simon whispered at he began to kiss my body. His hands ran over my body, touching every place I didn't want him to touch.

"Get this god damn psychopath off of me!" I screamed as loud as possible.

"Shut the fuck up!" Simon yelled, slapping me across the face, hard. He then grabbed my face and brought his really close to mine. "You listen to me. If you don't shut up I will make this hurt badly. So badly that you will wish you were dead. Do you understand me?" He growled.

"Yes…" I whimpered, scared out of my mind. I knew from experience what he would do to someone when he was angry with them. I began to cry again, but this time it was silent, to avoid him slapping me again. I have never felt so weak and helpless in my life. I hated this feeling. _'So this is how Nova felt before Serena and I saved her,'_ I told myself.

"It's good you are finally going to be good. Though I miss that violent, independent, and fearless attitude you once had." Simon told me as he got off of the bed.

"I've changed."

"I see that. I've actually very disappointed in you. I thought you were going to be a wild person, someone who couldn't be tamed. I thought you said human emotions were pointless and that you were never going to have them. I could have sworn you said you'd never trust anyone also. But here you are, going against everything you once said and stood for."

"Like I said, I have changed. Get over it. I learned that I was wrong when I said and believed in all of that."

"Too bad. I had thought that since you were like that normally, then you'd be just like that in bed, but nope. You are now chained to a bed, all weak and pathetic about to be taken by someone."

"Go to hell." I growled as I watched Simon. He began to take off his clothes. The fear in me spiked. My rescuers were outside the room, but were they going to be able to save me in time? I was beginning to think that I really was about to be raped. "Please…Don't do this to me…" I begged as the tears continued to fall from my eyes.

"Shh…" Simon whispered to me as he climbed on top of me, fully naked and ready to rape me.

"Get off of her." Simon and I looked over to see Stein and Spirit (in weapon form).

"I can't do that. I have to complete the ritual." Simon replied simply as if he thought saying that would get the two men to leave the room.

"It wasn't a request. Get off of her."

"I guess I'll have to kill you, and then continue this then." Simon said as he got off of me and the bed. He put a sheet over my naked body, and then put his pants back on.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine." Stein told me. I smiled a bit, but I was really embarrassed. He and Spirit just saw me completely naked.

"Where is Kid?" I questioned, finally realizing that he wasn't in the room.

"He was waiting until you had been covered up. He figured it would be embarrassing enough for Spirit and me to see you like that." Stein responded as Kid walked out from the doorway. His eyes instantly found me; they were filled with worry and relief that he wasn't too late.

"I'm glad you are alright." Kid told me, smiling. I could see that he was very worried about how this all was going to go.

"Thank you for not being too late." I smiled as I told my 5 rescuers.

"You aren't safe yet, girl." Simon reminded me. "I won't let you take her without a fight."

"That's fine because for what you have done to her, and what you were about to do, I will kill you." Kid said, getting in a fighting stance. Stein followed suit and got ready to fight as well. Simon chuckled at the guys, as if he still believed that he was going to end up in bed with me, not dead torn into pieces.

"Let's fight out of this room. Wouldn't want Sierra to get hurt in this." The three men went outside of the room, leaving me there, strapped to his bed naked. I am not a happy person right now. Someone could have at least given me clothes or unchained me.

_Kid's Point Of View_

I didn't want to leave Sierra lying there, but I had no choice. We first had to kill this evil guy.

"This time reaper boy, I will kill you. I won't show you mercy. I will end your life and take your woman. This will be fun, so much fun." Simon said in a creepy voice. It seemed like I was going to be food for him. I absolutely need to kill this guy. He is not someone who should be anywhere near Sierra. Besides, I need to keep her safe, so I have to end his life. I convinced her to let her guard down, to let me in. this is what she got for trusting me, so now; I have to make up for it and save her.

"You will be the one to die today." I told Simon.

"Let's go Kid." Professor Stein told me. I nodded my head and began running at Simon. As I ran I shot at him. Professor Stein also ran at him. We were fighting in sync but we weren't able to even scratch this guy. He managed to avoid every one of our attacks. Somehow he managed to get close enough to Professor Stein and me to attack us. He punched Professor Stein and kicked me; sending both of us backwards on opposite sides of himself.

Professor Stein and I began attacking again. This time we were able to scratch him a bit, but he got the major hits once again. He didn't want for us to get up though, as soon as I hit the wall he was there getting ready to kill me. Thankfully Professor Stein was faster than Simon; he got to slice right through Simon. That resulted in Simon being cut right in half.

"Well that hurts." Simon said from the floor.

"Get Sierra." Professor Stein told me, handing me his lab coat. "I'll stay here and watch him." I nodded my head and ran into the room that Sierra is in.

"Kid!" She called out happily when she saw me. I smiled and put Liz and Patty in my pockets as walked over to her.

"Sierra, you are alright now." I told her as I released the chains holding her to the bed. She sat up and instantly I hugged her.

"Uh, Kid, I'm still naked though." She informed me, her face going red from embarrassment. I wrapped Professor Stein's lab coat around her and then pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed me back, and began to cry. We both could feel the strong emotion in the kiss, we both could feel the love we had for each other.

"I swear, I'll never let you out of my sight again and I swear I will not ever let anyone take you from me again. I love you Sierra, I swear I will protect you better from now on." I told her as I wiped her tears.

"I love you too Kid. Do you promise you'll protect me better?" She whispered back smiling at me.

"Promise." I told her as I pulled her in for another passion filled kiss.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Sierra's Point Of View_

After Kid saved me, it took a little while until I was back to normal. Once I was my normal self again, Kid and I started our relationship. He didn't rush me, or get mad at me when I messed up and I did the same for him. For the first time in my life I was truly happy and at peace. Then, he and I found out that one of our romantic dates had resulted in me getting pregnant. Lord Death and Stein were not happy about it; though what father would be happy about their teen getting pregnant. Even so, they were supportive and happy for us.

Kid and I had a baby girl. We named her Serenity. A few years after we had her, we decided to get married. I am now so far beyond happy that I can't even think of the word to describe it. I have an amazing husband, a beautiful daughter and the most amazing friends and family that anyone could ever ask for.

I had known since I started at the DWMA that things would never be the same, but I never expected things to turn out this great. I have a really good feeling that things will just continue to be great all throughout all of our lives. We all couldn't be any happier, and I'm thankful for that.

_~ The End ~_


End file.
